


Don't Know Why

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: None





	Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: Takes place in the AB universe. No spoilers for the show or AB. Willow did go bad and she is now learning to control her power. Jamil, Shang-da and Richard are in LA because Richard had to go to a teaching seminar there. 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Sunnydale, California (1 week ago) 

 

"Buffy, I don't see why I have to be the one to go. Why can't Xander go? Or Spike?" 

 

"Will's you know why. Spike would be staked by Angel before he could utter a word and Xander has issues with Angel and Cordelia. There's no one else but you. You also can safely drive yourself there and back in my SUV. I would go but I couldn't drive myself there, remember me failed Drivers Ed 3 times." 

 

"Fine but I'm going under extreme duress. What am I going to get anyway? Giles said it was some book on weird prophecies about the end of days. He said they also mention things about my role or at least a slayers role in the whole thing. Wesley knows what to give you. Have fun, be careful. Gotta go slay some vamps so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon sometime? It shouldn't be more than just a pickup but take some extra clothes just in case." What? I spill coffee on myself? Probably. LA here I come. 

 

I waited 'til I saw the sun 

I don't know why I didn't come 

I left you by the house of fun 

I don't know why I didn't come 

I don't know why I didn't come 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

LA, 3 days after leaving Sunnydale. 

 

Stupid UPS people. Why can't they just get here with the package already? How hard could it be? I've been in LA for 3 days in the hotel. Helping Cordelia answer phones, I'm reduced to researching demonic possessions of pipes for Angel. How demeaning, I'm going to do something extremely ugly to the UPS man when he arrives with that damn book. Turn him into a frog and ugly frog the color of his own uniform. 

 

"Willow?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"You do know that starring at the door won't make him come any faster? In fact it makes everything move slower. How about me and you go to this bar I know and catch up on...things?" 

 

"Cordy, I don't think--" 

 

"It will get you out of the office." Cordelia taunted knowing Willow was dying of boredom 

 

"I'm there." With that thought I went upstairs and magic'd myself some bar hopping clothes, which consisted of black leather pants, boots, and a jewel green tube top. Glamour spell took care of the makeup and hair. Cordy was ready by he time I went downstairs.

 

"Willow, you look good. A little too Faith-like for my taste but not too bad, better than the softer side of Sears." I laughed at her totally Cordy-like compliment and we headed out. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

When I saw the break of day 

I wished that I could fly away 

Instead of kneeling in the sand 

Catching teardrops in my hand 

Caritas- after 2 Long Island Ice Teas 

 

"Go for it." 

 

"No, I couldn't." 

 

"Yes, you can, just get up go over there and use a pick up line guys usually use. He's totally checking you out." At Cordy's urging and with the Tea I drank making me feel pleasantly happy I didn't find anything wrong with doing just that. 

 

He was yummy and surrounded by his friends I guess. They all looked at me when I reached their table. 

 

"Be unique and different say yes?" They all looked confused then laughed. 

 

"Richard's not interested so beat it." I wished these women would leave the Ulfric alone to drink a beer in peace for once. I knew Shang-Da was thinking the same thing. 

 

"That's nice. Who's Richard?" They pointed to the guy in the middle, he was hot but not what I wanted. 

 

"Oh, that's nice too but I don't want him, no offense Richard." I gave Richard a happy smile. 

 

"None taken." 

 

"I was after your friend here but that was before he opened his mouth, now I'm not so sure.... what do you think Richard? Should I give him another chance or go for your other friend. He has a very intense stare that makes me shiver and think of other intense things." I could hear growling coming from my hottie. Guess they weren't quite human, then again I wasn't either. The really tall GQ Asian guy was laughing and Richard was pushing my hottie out of his seat with a simple, "Have fun, and Jamil don't be stupid twice." 

 

My heart is drenched in wine 

But you'll be on my mind 

Forever 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

He was a little shy of six feet, which made me think he was just right for going to the beach and having him wrapped around me. I loved the beads in his hair I played with them while we talked about everything and nothing all at once. I told him about my life in Sunnydale and how I was dealing with things now. He told me about being a troublemaker then becoming Richard's skoll. I wasn't up on my werewolf folklore so I guess that meant bodyguard. 

 

I told him my fear of frogs he laughed and started chasing me around the beach impersonating a frog. I laughed so hard I fell mid run. He tripped and landed on top of me. I looked into his eyes and saw so many things. Many things I knew were reflected in my eyes. He closed the distance between our lips and I shuddered when his lips came in contact with mine. At the first tease of his tongue on my lips, I parted them. He stroked the inside of my mouth as if this fire wouldn't burn us alive. I wrapped my arms around him and urged him closer deepening the kiss by joining in the exploration of his mouth. 

 

Out across the endless sea 

I would die in ecstasy 

But I'll be a bag of bones 

Driving down the road alone 

 

He was big, warm and heavy but I enjoyed the feel of his body against mine. I wanted more, he agreed whole heartedly if the way he started pulling at my clothes was any indication. I wasn't far behind him; I knew his shirt would never be the same since I heard the buttons pop off. I laughed at my own daring. He groaned as I wiggled beneath him trying to ease the tension somehow. After that I couldn't think. Everything was on sensory overload; I was just one big ball of need. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Willow, I've never..." 

 

"Yeah, me neither...that was." I don't think proper speech was possible at the moment I was still sprawled on his chest his hand was caressing my back, it was soothing, I was getting sleepy. Then I remembered him saying something about sand...we were on a public beach anyone could be watching. 

 

"Jamie, I think we should get dressed now before we give some poor jogger an eyeful." He laughed. I smacked him lightly on the chest. 

 

"But you are such a pretty eyeful." I blushed.

 

"I don't know how you can blush after all we have done this night." I blushed harder and he laughed harder. His laugh rumbling beneath me was starting to do delicious things to my lower belly. I knew we had to get dressed before we went back to those activities. I got up and started searching for my clothes while handing him his. 

 

Once we dressed, I kissed him one last time on that beach under a brightening sky. He grabbed my hand as we walked away from the beach, each knowing that we couldn't have stayed there forever. No matter how much we wanted morning not to come. 

 

My heart is drenched in wine 

But you'll be on my mind 

Forever 

 

"Come with me." He didn't know what he was asking or maybe he did. 

 

"You know I can't, I have to help Buffy, and everyone else. They are depending on me. I have to stay and fight along side my friends. They deserve that much." I wanted so badly to go but I had to make it up to them for trying to kill them. Giving up my happiness seemed too big a price to pay but I had no choice they deserved me loyalty. Even when Jamil had my heart. 

 

"Willow making yourself unhappy won't erase everything you did. I know that, you know that. I think they would want you to be happy." Jamil wouldn't let this go. I knew he was right but that didn't change the fact that I felt guilty. 

"I cant." 

 

"You won't. There's a difference." I almost hated him for making me choose but 

I knew he was right. 

 

I nodded, "You're right. I won't. I won't leave them to die alone on the hellmouth, part of it is because of my guilt but the other is because no matter how much I love you they come first." I knew that had to hurt. I knew he was angry at my stubbornness I knew this would be the last time he would reach out to me but I knew I couldn't give in. 

 

"I don't think your stubbornness or guilt will keep you happy or warm at night but it's your choice, just don't expect me to wait for you. I know life goes on." He walked away, never once looking back. Maybe he knew his resolve would waiver if he did, all I knew was that he took something of mine with him. I wondered if I would come to understand what in time or just feel empty. Suddenly my choice didn't seem so good but it was too late now that he was gone. 

 

Something has to make you run 

I don't know why I didn't come 

I feel as empty as a drum 

I don't know why I didn't come 

I don't know why I didn't come 

 

THE END...what did you think? Let me know.


End file.
